Capture
by RueLover1997
Summary: The Romans capture the remainder of the seven after they close The Doors of Death, and this is what happens. DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. It's all inspired by Rick Riordan's books. The only thing that's mine is the plot... Yeah this was never planned to be an actual story.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I feel bad for not posting anything for "Percy's Betrayal" in a while so here's a short story I wrote.

INTEROGATION

"Percy Jackson, it's your turn," a voice said. I glanced up to see Reyna standing in front of my cell. I nodded, but didn't say anything as some more Roman guards opened the iron door. I held out my hands for them to shackle and followed Reyna to the interrogation room.

I glanced at my friends in their cells as we passed them. Jason looked more like a hollow shell then Roman leader I'd come to know, Piper was gagged, Frank was chained up like a dog, Hazel was put in a wooden cell, Annabeth had her face buried in her arms, and Nico was sleeping. I looked for Leo when I remembered he wasn't here anymore; he shut the Doors.

I was shoved into a room and forced into a chair. Reyna waved her cronies out of the room and in another chair across from me. "Percy I'm sorry about this, but with Leo gone you're going to take the brunt of the punishment."

I glared at her and snapped, "Why is that Ms. Praetor? Is it because I seem to be the most important Greek, or so that you don't take the blow for being the Praetor who let Greeks into Rome?"

She winced and looked away. "Percy may I remind you that you also voted to let them come and said you would stand with Rome, only to run off with the Greeks. You aren't making a good case."

"I don't really care, this is stupid. Leo was possessed when that happen, and you are punishing me in spite of him after he gave his life for the world, this is stupid Reyna," I screamed at her in frustration and looked away. I trusted the Romans to understand, and it got my friends and I locked up.

"Jackson do you not think I'm aware of all this?" she asked her voice cracking. I glanced over and noticed she was holding back tears. "Percy I allowed you to be Praetor, I encouraged it. I did the same with Jason, and then you both betrayed the legion. If the other Cohort leaders don't charge you they'll execute me."

I felt terrible. I know I shouldn't, I'm on a death trial and she's the one of the judges, but she was still my friend. "Aw Reyna I'm sorry, I really am. I would hug you, but I kinda can't," I said and held up my shackles.

She laughed a little and said, "Percy I wish there was something I could do about this trial, but I don't want to…" her voice trailed of.

"You don't want to die I get it. It's fine"

"No it's not! You have to die for me to live! How can you say that's ok!?" she screamed, and a few tears spilled over.

"You forget I've managed to blow up Mt. Saint Helens; I'll figure out something," I lied hoping to comfort her. I knew very well that one of us wouldn't be alive by the end of the week. She smiled at me and regained some of her composer. "Can you promise me one thing though, Reyna?"

"Depending on what it is I'll try."

"Keep Annabeth safe. Please if I don't make it out let her live."

Reyna wouldn't meet my eyes. "I'll try Percy, but no promises. Now if you don't mind I think it's about time we start your interrogation."

I smiled, if Reyna would at least try that was enough for me. "Okay, what do you want to know."


	2. Chapter 2

GOODBYE

"All in favor for these two's execution, raise your hand," Octavian's voice rang out through the _principia_. I scanned the faces of the other Cohort leaders; they all showed no emotions as they slowly lifted their hand in the air.

I heard Jason fighting against the chains tying him to the chair next to me. "You can't do this!" he bellowed, "I've served the Legion for twelve years! I wouldn't betray you! You're my family!"

Octavian's gaze fell onto the boy next to me. "Family doesn't side with those who attack their home, Grace."

"You didn't give me a choice! You attacked us before we could explain! You have no right to do this Octavian!"

The scrawny creep smiled deviously down at us. "Actually I do have a right to execute you. I'm praetor now. I out rank you both; therefore I can tell you to shut up, permanently." I managed a laugh. Octavian focused his gaze on me. "What exactly is so funny_ graecus_?"

"Just that fact that you can't even come up with your own come back, you had to take mine," I said with a smile. I decided if I was sentenced to death might as well have some fun. "Not to mention you were elected praetor through the 'great victory' of kidnapping six sleeping teens and a satyr."

Octavian's ears turned purple. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Jason smirked. "Don't you remember? You broke into the Argo II, and kidnapped us while we slept because we were exhausted after saving the world? I really thought you'd remember such an amazing 'battle.'"

"I don't have to take this," the supposed praetor growled, "Guards take them back to their cells. The execution shall take place at high noon tomorrow." A few soldiers game up and untied from the chairs, only to put shackles around our wrists.

As we were led back towards the jail Reyna finally spoke up. "Wait, do to our laws they are allowed to say their goodbyes. Put them in a cell of their choice." I knew that was a load of crap, but the guards seemed to buy it because they nodded and asked us which cell we wished to spend our finale night in.

"Piper's," Jason replied without hesitation.

"Annabeth's," I answered without a second thought. The guards brought us to the cell doors of our choice and shoved us in. I tripped over my ankle shackles and skidded a bit when I hit the floor.

Annabeth helped me up immediately. "Percy, what's going on? Why did they put you in here?" she asked sounding extremely worried.

I forced a smile and said, "Do you have an issue with me being here?"

She gave me a serious look. "I do if it means you're in trouble. What happened in your trial Percy?"

"Nothing Annabeth," I started, but she glared at me knowing it was a lie. I heard Piper start crying in the next cell over. Jason must have told her; that meant I should tell Annabeth. My shoulders slumped. This is not how I wanted to break the news. "Annabeth… tomorrow… Jason and I," I tried to say, but I couldn't finish, and I didn't have to.

Her eyes lit up with a realization. "No, no, no!" she screamed, tears were streaming down her face. "Percy they can't do this! They can't take you away!"

I pulled her into an embrace the best I could with chains on my wrists. She buried her face into my shirt and cried until she couldn't catch her breath, and her eyes couldn't produce more tears. I kept stroking her hair and muttering the words, "I'm sorry Annabeth; I'm so sorry." I tried to hold back my own tears as to stay strong for her, but eventually they spilled over silently.

She pulled back and looked up at my face. Her grey eyes were blood shot and her face was blotchy; she couldn't be more beautiful as far as I'm concerned. "H-how long do w-we have?" she hiccupped.

"_The execution shall take place at high noon tomorrow,_" I said in my best Octavian voice. "I thought we were in Rome, not the Wild West," I joked trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work; Annabeth just started crying again. I pulled her into another hug. "Hey, it's going to be ok."

"How!?"

I looked in her tear filled eyes and explained what was going to happen. "Tomorrow they'll chain Jason and me up in the city center for a public execution. They'll use us as an example of what happens to traitors. They're going to make you and the others watch, and then they'll let you go. Frank and Hazel will be exiled, but you make sure the Camp takes them in. Do you understand?"

She nodded, "I understand, but I just don't want this to happen Percy. This just can't be happening." She curled back into me and cried even harder.

"We have one night let's not make it depressing," I begged.

"Percy, we have one night left, and then you're dead. How is that not depressing?" she mumbled into my shirt.

"Well I'm sure Jason is making the most of it and loosing his virginity," I joked.

Jason's screamed next door, "I heard that Jackson!"

"You were meant to!"

I heard Piper snort and Jason groan. "At least I won't die with it!" he screamed back at me. Annabeth stifled a laugh, and I couldn't help but smile too.

"See Wise Girl, we can still joke around, it'll be fine," I whispered in her ear.

She snuggled into me and closed her eyes. I threw my arms over her head so that she was stuck between me and my hand cuffs. "I guess your right, but I'm still going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too," I said. We sat there for a while in silence. I could hear Jason and Piper snoring next door. I think Annabeth was asleep, but I spoke up anyway. "Annabeth are you up?"

"Mmhm," she said with a slight nod.

"Can you do me a favor?"

She looked up at me with looking worried. "Of course, Percy, what is it?"

"Can you tell my Mom and Paul I'm sorry?" I asked, my voice cracking a little.

"Oh Percy," she said and threw her arms around my neck, "Of course I will."

I smiled a little. "Good. I love you Annabeth," I said. Then I pulled her chin up and kissed her one last time.

She pulled away and smiled, "I love you too Percy."

The next day at noon Dakota, a leader of our own Cohort, tied us each to a post. "I'm sorry guys, but you left us no choice."

We just nodded and looked out to the crowd. Octavian stood at the front of the crowd with two archers standing behind him, one for each of us. He turned to his followers and started his speech. "Today I stand before you, and show you all what a traitor of Rome looks like." I rolled me eyes and glanced at Jason. He was in an orange t-shirt that the other Romans forced him to wear. They acted as if wearing the Greek color was the ultimate disgrace. All the color had drained from him, but he stared down the crowd determined not to look weak in his last moments.

I tuned back into Octavian's speech, and realized with a shock that it was over. He turned to us and with an evil grin ordered the archers to fire. I felt a pinch in my chest and darkness started to creep around the edge of my vision. I heard a girl screaming my name and another screaming for Jason. I fell to my knees and heard Jason collapse on the ground. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see him with an arrow stuck in his neck and unseeing eyes. That was my last sight before darkness consumed me.

EN: Yep, and there's one chapter left!


	3. Chapter 3: Reprocutions

REPROCUTIONS 

Reyna stood there staring at the bodies for who knows how long. Her vision had tunneled so that all she could see was her two friends stained red with unseeing eyes. She was vaguely award of the soldiers forcing the other prisoners out of the city. She could hear Annabeth and Piper screaming and fighting to get to the boys bodies. Reyna felt the guilt sink in. She felt like she would collapse under the weight of it. How could she let this happen? These were her friends, and she voted for them to be executed just to save her own neck.

She could feel tears coming on. She rushed past Octavian, who was smiling and giving orders to legionnaires to clean up the bodies. She ran out of the city, and back to camp to the praetor offices. Once she was inside she slammed the doors shut and locked them behind her. She collapsed into her chair and began to sob. Argentum and Aurum where howling outside the office trying to get in to comfort her, but not even they could achieve that today. Jason Grace, the boy who she had spent the last four years with and grown to love, was torn from this world. Percy Jackson, who she had hoped would fill the hole left by Jason's disappearance, had just left a jagged wound of his own.

There was a sudden knock at the door. Reyna didn't even lift her head up when she screamed, "I don't want to speak to anyone. Leave me be!"

They didn't listen because there was the sound of a key turning, and the door swung open to reveal Octavian. "Reyna running away from an execution wasn't very praetor like," he said with a grin.

She looked up at her partner and glared. "You, you did this. Thanks to you we have lost two of the best soldiers this legion has ever seen." She growled through clenched teeth.

Octavian shook his head side to side in mock disapproval. "Tsk, tsk, Reyna may I remind you that you voted for their death as well."

"I wasn't thinking straight."

"Really," he smirked, "I thought you were just trying to save your own hide. Face it Reyna; you knew exactly what you were doing. You were bing self preserving; you were being a Roman"

Reyna wasn't sure what she was doing, she just snapped. She grabbed a dagger off her desk and charged the augur. She pinned to the wall and held the blade to his throat. "Don't you ever say that again," she yelled, "Don't you ever make it sound like being a true Roman means being a lying, underhanded, disgusting creep like yourself!"

The color drained from the boys face. "Now Reyna let's not do anything drastic," he stammered, "I'd prefer not be the next Caesar."

"Why shouldn't I Octavian? Isn't being self preserving, and killing people to get a head politically the Roman way!? That's what you did! Are you not aware that Percy's execution alone could be enough to start a war!? Jason's death will just give the Greeks reason to believe we are cruel to our own people!" Reyna screamed; her voice rising with every word.

"Now I think you are being a bit extreme Reyna dear; you did vote for this after all. Now lets put the knife down, and celebrate Rome being safe," he said and started to move the dagger away from his Adam's apple.

Reyna grabbed his hair and slammed his head to the wall. "Don't tell me how to react. I only voted yes because you threatened my life! Percy told me he was fine with giving his life to let me live, but I was still wrong to vote for this. You on the other hand wanted Jason and Percy dead from the start. You just wanted power."

"Reyna even if that is true, you can't do anything about it," he spit at her.

Raising her eyebrow Reyna said, "Really Octavian? I'm pretty sure I can do something." She release Octavian and stepped back. "Tomorrow I'm filing a charge on you for plotting against the praetors of Rome to gain power yourself."

The shock on Octavian's face was clear. "Y-you can't do that Reyna. I am a praetor of Rome! Even if you could charge me you would lose the battle and be executed yourself. They would think you made up the crime to boost your reputation!"

Reyna laughed under breath. "Actually Octavian I can charge you. I'm a praetor as well; therefore I have every right to do this. And as to me dying, I'd deserve because of what I caused today. Now get out of my office."

AN: Ok I know I said this was going to be the last chapter, but I've had people request other chapters. So this is how it'll work. I'm going to try to actually figure out a plot line for this and continue to post chapters. I'll still take chapter requests, and I'll credit you at the start of a chapter. I'll do my best to continue it I hope you enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4: Home?

AN: requested by tumblr user hitlerwasnice

HOME?

I don't remember much of what happened after the… after Percy left. I remember Nico calling Ms. O'Leary to shadow travel us back to the Argo II, and setting it on course for Camp. Past that nothing was coherent. The next time I was aware of what was going on is when I woke up in Percy's room. I looked around hoping for him to jump out of no where trying to scare me, but that was never going to happen.

I felt as if a vital organ had been torn from me. I had just gotten him back; we had just escaped Tartarus, and now he was just gone? No more sword fights, no more adventures, no more silly Seaweed Brain moments, I wouldn't ever hear his laugh again. He was just gone. The thoughts crushed me. "Percy," his name escaped my lips followed by rattled breaths; these were followed by sobs that cause my entire body to shake. I choked on tears as I tried to catch my breath. "Come back," I hollowed through the pain, "Seaweed Brain I need you! Come back!" I sat there screaming his name until my throat was raw. My eyes had dried out, and were burning.

There was a knock at my door followed by Nico's voice. "Annabeth we're landing in Camp. We need to talk to Chiron about… what happened." When I didn't respond he poked his head around the door. He looked at me lying in Percy's bed with my splotchy red face covered in tears. He frowned, and came over to hug me. "I'm sorry about what happened, but there was nothing we could do without insuring a war. Tell you what, after we talk to Chiron I'll go to the underworld and see if I can find him. Okay?"

I was hit by a flood of gratitude. "You would do that?" I said as a few more tears fell out of my eyes.

He gave me a half-hearted smile. "Sure thing," he said, "Now come on we have to get off the ship." He stood up and offered me his hand, just like Percy would. Another wave of tears threatened to spill over, but I held them back and stood up on my own. I followed him up to the deck.

The others were waiting for us when we arrived. Piper didn't look much better than I did; actually I think she looked worse. Her choppy hair was standing straight up, her eyes where blood-shot with dark circles underneath, and she clearly hadn't gotten any sleep. "Hey Piper, how you holding up," I said, my voice horse from screaming.

Tears welled up in her eyes. She blinked them back and forced a laugh, "Not very good. I really hate my Mom, and her tragic love stories."

I nodded in understanding. Aphrodite had a sick sense of what a good love story was. I looked around and noticed someone was missing. "Where's Coach Hedge?"

"He went to speak with the Cloven Council or whatever it is," Frank said, "He, uh, he's going to resign as a protector, thinks he failed."

I opened my mouth to say that he didn't fail, but the words didn't form. When I thought about it he was supposed to keep us alive, and yet three of us died. So instead I moved to a new topic. "Why isn't the ship surrounded? I figured that everyone would be attacking us to see what happened?"

Nico shook his head as he put the walkway down so we could exit the Argo. "I Iris Messaged ahead; told Chiron it be better if we weren't mobbed. Figured you and Piper didn't need bombarded with questions about, you know."

"Thanks Nico, that means a lot," I said, this kid really was thinking of everything. Ever since we were out of Rome he took charge. If he wasn't here we'd probably all be huddled up in my Dad's house too crushed to think of what else to do. I felt pang of guilt; one of the reasons he knew how to deal with this was because his sister died on a quest to save Artemis and me. He was having up too fast.

"No problem," he said without even looking at me, "Now come on, and let's go talk to Chiron." He half walked, half ran past me and off the ship to the Big House. The rest of us followed him.

Chiron was on the front porch in his wheel chair looking grim. He clearly had noticed our numbers had dwindled. "Come to the living room we have much to discuss." We followed him through the front door. Frank and Hazel looked around at the grape-vine covered interior, and they stopped dead when they saw Seymour. "Please sit," Chiron said and gestured to the chairs surrounding our ping-pong table, so we did. "I notice that a few of you are…missing. I assume they aren't just asleep on the Argo."

Shaking her head Hazel spoke for the first time since yesterday, "No sir."

Chiron turned to her and raised his eyebrow. "You are not one of my students. I take it you are one of the Roman campers; along with the boy next to you."

Frank gave a short laugh, "We were part of the Legion, not any more."

Chiron leaned back in his chair resting his hand in his lap. "I see, does anyone care to explain what happened?"

"Yeah, let me start at the Doors," Nico said, and he did just that. He told Chiron about how Leo had taken a fatal blow in a battle at the Doors, and how he shut them from the inside while he could. He then went on to tell how we managed to defeat Gaea and her Giants on . Finally he got to our capture, and how since Leo wasn't available for trial they blamed Jason and Percy. "They executed them right in front of us then exiled Frank and Hazel and forced us from the city."

Chiron was silent for a while; he just sat there looking out the window, and I swear I saw a tear run down his cheek. Eventually he cleared his throat. "I'll have to let Nyssa know that Cabin 9 needs a new cabin leader, and I'll call the Jackson's to invite them to the funeral pyre. We'll hold it in a few days. I'll also find volunteer cabins to make Percy and Jason's shrouds to burn."

"Athena's cabin will make Percy's," I said before I even know what I was doing.

Chiron nodded. "Do we have anything to burn along with the shrouds," he asked, clearly trying to avoid the word _corpses_.

I was about to tell him no when Nico cut in, "Yeah Reyna, a Roman leader who's on our side, called me last night. She convinced the other leaders to at least send us the bodies. Even Jason's since they don't see him as part of the legion member anymore." He didn't mention Leo since the answer was obvious.

"I see, that will hopefully make things easier for Sally and Paul," Chiron said. He then turned to Frank and Hazel. "You are welcome to stay here. You can stay in the House or sleep in the cabins of your parent's Greek counter part if you wish."

They gave each other a quick look. "Staying in the House is fine, last thing we need is for our Greek sibling to be angry about what the legion did, and take it out on us," Frank answered.

"Understood, well I must go inform Nyssa of the unfortunate news. You are all dismissed." Chiron wheeled himself out of the room without waiting for a reply.

No one said anything; they all just sat there staring at the ping-pong table. "I'm going to my cabin, maybe get some sleep," I said and stood up to leave. They didn't acknowledge that I said anything so I just left. I walked past the Argo and down towards the cabins. The camp was silent; it was clear all the demigods were in their cabins waiting for news. I could hear yelling coming from the Hephaestus cabin; guess Chiron told them about Leo.

I looked up at Cabin 6, my home. I guess you could call it home now. I used to think of wherever Percy was as home, but now he was gone and I had to find a new one. Cabin 6 would have to do. The second I pushed open the door I was tackled by my brother Malcolm. "Annabeth I heard something happened. Are you ok?" he said when he pulled out of the embrace.

I shook my head, "No not really, but I will be eventually."

He and the rest of my half-siblings stared at me with concern. "What happened Annabeth?" Malcolm said resting his hand on my shoulder.

"Um, I… I volunteered us to make Percy's burial shroud," I answered choking back more tears, "You guys don't mind do you?"

Realization lit up Malcolm's grey eyes. "Oh no," he said under his breath and pulled me into another hug, "Annabeth no. I'm so sorry." I hugged him back and buried my face in his neck allowing a fresh wave of sobs shake my body.


End file.
